hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Aizawa
|seiyuu = Kana Ueda}} is Nagi's cousin and from Kansai. Like Nagi, Sakuya is very rich and has a similar personality — loud, arrogant, abusive of servants, and unwilling to accept defeat in anything; Nagi is one of the few people who can stand up to her wrath, as Sakuya is the one who has known Nagi the longest. Sakuya is the eldest daughter in her family, with three younger sisters and one younger brother. Her illegitimate half-brother, Gilbert, is one of the people who is constantly harassing Nagi for her fortune. Sakuya is obsessed with stand-up comedy, especially Manzai style. She encourages Hayate to become a comedian because she believes that Hayate's life up to now is nothing more than a comedy. She is quite well-endowed for her age, easily surpassing Nagi, Hinagiku, and Isumi, and she is more than a match for the normally developed teenagers like Ayumu or Chiharu; so far only Athena and Maria are the ones amongst the "minors" of the cast to clearly surpass her. Sakuya can often be seen hanging around with Isumi, and she is usually present when Isumi performs exorcism, although she doesn't contribute much as she doesn't have any special powers. When Isumi disappears while in Greece with Nagi, Sakuya flies to Greece to look for her. She's not all bad though, since deep down she does care for her cousin. The reason why she wasn't able to attend Hakuou Academy is because only three people can advance grades each year, and she had given up her slot so that Wataru could advance and be in the same class with Isumi, since his grades were good enough. Appearance Sakuya has short, dark grey hair with two red hair clips on the left side, and she has green eyes. She always wears mini skirts, long thigh high socks, and long sleeve jackets, much like her cousin Nagi. Story Introduction Sakuya's first appearance is when she visits Nagi's mansion, to evaluate the quality of Hayate. When Sakuya first met Hayate, she started to force Hayate to be a comedian despite Nagi insisting that he is a butler. Helping Out A Man With A Carp Head Sakuya has occasional appearances after this point, usually commenting on Hayate's often comedic life, or attacking him for making bad jokes. At one point, Isumi decided to go to Nagi's mansion, but she ends up getting lost again. Sakuya comes across her, and begins to insult her for not understanding how to use her cellphone. She eventually decides to help Isumi get to the mansion, but along the way, they come across a man with a carp for a head, who begs for their help. Sakuya quickly smacks him with her fan, and assumes that she's having hallucinations. Isumi confirms that the man is real, and he asks Isumi to exterminate some phantoms who are tampering with his lake. Isumi agrees, and ends up using Sakuya as bait while she readies her attack. Hayate comes to rescue Sakuya when she gets cornered, but he quickly becomes cornered himself. In the end, Isumi banishes all of the demons and saves both of them. Inviting Nagi On A Cruise Sakuya invites Nagi and the others on a cruise on her yacht, which was built as an identical clone of the Titanic. During the cruise, the ship is hijacked by a group of terroists, but the Sanzenin and Aizawa butlers successfully defeat them. However, one of them sets off a bomb, blowing a hole in a cargo hold that Isumi and Hayate were in. Exterminating A Demon With Isumi Later, Sakuya meets a lost Isumi again, then they went to exterminate a demon (with the help of Hayate). After that, Sakuya is always seen to be with Isumi to do demon extermination. Some day, Sakuya witnesses Isumi losing her power after defeat a giant demon. Shimoda Arc She later appears again in Izu, when Nagi headed there to visit the hot springs. There, she meets Sakuya, and the two decide to take a trip to the hidden hot springs, with the rumored special powers. The springs have an intoxicating effect on Nagi, though it does not adversely affect Sakuya or Hayate, when she comes to retrieve Nagi. Later, she appears again to visit Yukariko Sanzenin's, Nagi's mother's grave. Reminding Hayate of Her Birthday A few days prior, Sakuya reminds Hayate that her birthday is on April 3. Knowing that Hayate cannot afford to buy her a present, she asks him for a good laugh. At her suggestion, Hayate forces himself to try and make a jab at Maria. When Maria accidently breaks a window while cleaning, Hayate charges at her with a paper fan. As he gets close, however, he trips and lands in Maria's hands, which angers Nagi. Later, Hayate tells him that this was amusing, but she reminds him that she's still expecting something for the show. Introducing Chiharu As Her Maid When Isumi needs to learn the skills of a maid in order to help Linn cross over, Sakuya introduces her maid, Haru, and she teaches Isumi the spirit of a maid, and Isumi then puts on a display, which satisfies Linn. However, he reveals soon afterwards that his desire to cross over was just an April Fools' Day joke. Her Birthday On her 14th birthday, she asks Wataru to make a joke in front of a huge audience, and he complies, by doing a simple gag where he pretends to remove one of his fingers. However, the audience wasn't impressed by his joke, and they end up applauding mostly out of pity. Afterwards, Sakuya tried to cheer Wataru up by saying that his gift was the best, and she says that Isumi probably would have liked the joke. Wataru ends up knocking over Sakuya as she hugs him, and at this point, Isumi enters, with him laying on top of Sakuya. Isumi then explains that the joke is just too subtle to be done on stage, and he decides to try to redo his performance. Hayate then arrives, and Sakuya asks him to do something for her. He ends up on stage, and starts a comedy show, which goes over well with the audience, though Sakuya, Maria, and Nagi found it hard to accept his humor. Later, Hayate and Sakuya are outside, and Sakuya discusses Hayate's popularity with others, eventually resulting in him having a flashback to his days with Athena. Maria then appears, asking if they knew where Nagi had gotten off to. Neither of them did, and they all set off searchign for her. As the finale of her party, she puts on a large fireworks display to thank everyone. Golden Week Arc After her birthday, she rarely appears until Golden Week. When Golden Week begins, she ends up heading over to the United States with Wataru, where he ends up in a gambling match with his mother Mikoto Tachibana. As part of Mikoto's bet against Wataru, Sakuya was forced to dress in a bunny girl outfit, which was rigged to have parts rip off every time Saki lost a round, and she would be forced to strip entirely should they have lost the game entirely. After the battle with Wataru and his mother, she appears again to ask Mikado if they can borrow his private jet, so she could help find Isumi at Mykonos Island, who had gotten lost. They then appear when Hayate is attacked by King Midas for the first time, and she ends up helping greatly with the final battle against King Midas. Eventually, they use the jet she borrowed to return to Japan. Wanting To See Nagi in the Violet Mansion After they got back to Japan, Sakuya and Isumi were worried about Nagi's situation, since she had lost the inheritance, but Isumi said that Nagi does not need their help. Sakuya explains the situation to Nagi and Chiharu. She then comes to the Violet Mansion to see Nagi, after hearing that she had lost confidence about her manga. Sakuya then meets Chiharu there and tells her to keep her secret of being a maid. She tries to understand Nagi's manga, but can't. She later helps Wataru by lending him some money to start a new business, because of the poor performance of his video store. When Wataru decides to confess his love to Isumi before leaving Hakuou Academy, she delivers Wataru's letter to Isumi. Gallery Trivia *Sakuya's hair color in the Hayate no Gotoku! Movie is very different than her hair color in the anime (S1 & S2). Navigation ; Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Aizawa household